


Volition

by Dequator



Series: M/M Charisk Shit [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, DMAB Chara, DMAB Frisk, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Smut, What Have I Done, still gay as fuck, they're like 16-18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:18:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dequator/pseuds/Dequator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, a simple conversation stemming from the recent advancement in Chara and Frisk's relationship advances into something much greater.</p><p>Again, this is nothing but smut. I'd suggest reading the tags... If you haven't already, which is unlikely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volition

**Author's Note:**

> the idea for this was suggested on the previous one (it was going to happen anyway i guess)
> 
> what better way to spend the quiet hours of 2-5 A.M than writing unholy literature
> 
> also I recommend reading the previous kne for a little context, but that's not too important
> 
>  
> 
> No Regrets

Since their encounter few nights ago, Chara and Frisk’s relationship seemed to have remained unaffected despite how eye-opening and messy it was; something that’s not often thought to be the case after sharing a ‘first time’ together.

Intimacy had never been a stranger to them before – the two hugged each other whenever they felt like it, held hands whenever they went somewhere, and cuddled with each other whenever they were cold or simply bored out of their minds. And yet, despite having their minds opened up to a new form of showing affection for one another that surpassed everything else they’d done ten, twenty-fold, nothing really seemed to change, for better or for worse.

Frisk was curled up on the couch beneath some blankets, a warm mug of hot chocolate courtesy of Chara beside them on the table, and their phone’s light was visible underneath their shadowy lair of fluffy fabric. The only reason Chara wasn’t underneath it with them was because they wouldn’t be able to read with Frisk constantly distracting them.

One of the thousands of spontaneous thoughts they always had, ranging from silly to morbid to outright indecent managed to steal Frisk’s attention to the point where they switched off their phone. The random brainwave would’ve had to be about something they truly cared for in order to be the cause of such a phenomenon – and that it was. Of course, it had to be about Chara.

There was one thing - only one - that still bothered them about the night they’d shared together, though.

_‘Did you enjoy it?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Would you do it again?’_

_‘Definitely.’_

Those were all fine. All the ‘making sure all parties give full authorization’ business was fine. Neither of them held any doubts about how much fun the other had that night, neither of them noticed any ambiguity or equivocation when it came to talking about it – everything was in order.

What did this make them, though? Chara used the term ‘soulmates’, but the ‘mates’ half implies friendship, and friends don’t cuddle and hold hands and… passionately kiss as they jerk each other off?

‘Soulmates’ didn’t do it for them. It was accurate, but not _enough_.

 _'Oh well',_ they thought, something’s bothering them, it’d be better to just tell Chara before they accidentally find out themselves while nosily rifling around in Frisk’s thoughts and then proceed to ask ‘Why didn’t you just tell me?’

“Chara,” they mumbled.

“Yeah?” Chara’s red eyes peeped up from beneath their book.

“…No one’s home, right?” They queried, looking for reassurance before continuing.

“Nope,” they confirmed. “Toriel had to stay back at school to grade papers and I have no idea where anyone else is.” Their mouth formed a cheeky grin that Frisk could see easily, even through the opaque covers of their novel. “Why? Did you want to… ‘Do something’?”

“Not right now,” they said honestly. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Chara made an apologetic expression for their inappropriate comment. “Listening.”

“That night, a few nights ago, you know?” Frisk tossed the blanket fort off of themselves and sat upright, awaiting Chara’s slow nod and cheeky smirk. “I enjoyed it, but I haven’t been able to stop thinking ever since… what _are_ we, Chara?”

Stumbling over their thoughts for a moment, Chara cocked their eyebrow. “What do you mean? We’re humans.”

“No, no, that’s not what I meant. What is ‘us’? As in, what is the relationship between Frisk and Chara?”

“Oh.” Chara scratched their head, marginally confused by Frisk’s use of third person. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“You’re smart,” they twittered. “I thought you’d get it. I guess not.”

They rolled their beady, crimson eyes. “Sure, Frisk. What are we? I dunno. I’ve been thinking about this for a while too.”

“You have?”

“Yeah.” Chara swallowed before continuing. “I always used ‘soulmates’, but I never liked that term because I felt that we’re more than ‘mates’. Considering, we, you know.”

“Well, how about… ‘Date friends’?”

“…What the hell is a ‘date friend’?” Chara spluttered.

“People who… go on dates together?” Frisk teased.

“We don’t really go on dates, do we?”

“That can change,” they said, a stupid grin spreading over their face that rendered Chara incapable of looking away. “If you want.”

“Just so we can be ‘date friends’? As far as I know, couples go on dates to get to know each other,” they recited. “And I know everything there is to know about you. And more. So we kind of skipped that step.”

“That’s true,” conceded Frisk. “But it doesn’t mean we can’t do it,” they suggested, smiling convincingly.

“Of course we can. But, how about… ‘Lovers’?” The word didn’t come past their lips very nicely, and they sounded rather scandalized to have to say it.

“…That works.” Frisk made a disappointed expression that their totally-not-subtle hint didn’t work. “Well, we don’t really need a _name_ to describe our relationship, do we? We’re just us.”

Chara smiled softly at them. “I’m glad I could help you reach that conclusion. But I came up with another name you might like.”

“Hmm?” Frisk pressed their lips together.

“How’s ‘fuck-buddies’?” Chara cooed with a sickening smile.

They weren’t surprised. “I knew you’d say something like that. With your ravenous sex drive and all.”

Chuckling awkwardly, their eyes darted from side to side. “ _Ravenous_ sex drive? I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Frisk picked their phone back up to give their hands something to do, smiling downward as they prepared to harass the life out of the other human. “Like how you spent a good ten minutes convincing me to jerk you off. Then when I said yes, you couldn’t keep your mouth shut.” They looked up, and as they’d imagined, Chara’s face was turning bright red. “Hmm… _‘Oh, fuck, Frisk! Don’t stop!’_ ” Frisk sang as if they were reciting from a poem, teasing Chara relentlessly.

“I never said that. Don’t put words into my mouth.”

“Okay.” Frisk grinned and started giggling, a cunning, roguish expression quickly spreading over their silky features. “…Want me to put something else in your mouth, then?” They said, extremely suggestively.

Eyes widening, Chara looked up to face them. They walked right into that one. On purpose.

“…Yes. Please.”

 _Wow. That was easy,_ Frisk thought.

“Alright, then.” Frisk stood up from the couch, a self-satisfied expression on their face as a heap of blankets fell beside their feet. “Is chocolate okay? I’ll go get some.”

Chara frowned. “No, chocolate isn’t okay.”

Spinning around on their heel, Frisk looked at Chara with that stupid, silly, despicable grin again. “Hmm? What would you like, then?” They tip-toed towards Chara, who was still seated upon one of the chairs, and cupped their chin with one of their hands, pulling it upwards so they were looking straight at each other.

Chara tried and failed to look away, feeling their face heat up. “I’m not saying it, you sicko. You know what I meant.”

Frisk chuckled; watching Chara tremble and blush before them was adorable. “I _honestly_ have _no_ idea what you want. In your mouth.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Nope,” Frisk affirmed, shaking their head. “What’s wrong with chocolate, anyways? I thought it was your favorite thing.”

“I don’t _want_ chocolate,” they grumbled.

“Why not?” Frisk giggled.

“Stop this.” Chara’s already-eternal blush was magnifying exponentially and their brow was quickly forming a fierce frown that had little effect on Frisk’s cute grin.

“I’d like to know what you want so I can give it to you,” they teased.

Chara was getting restless. They felt themselves getting harder and harder with each beat of their heart, the uncomfortable bulge beneath their shorts pressing harshly and more uncomfortably against the straining fabric; if it could speak, it would be begging them right now to just _say it._

“I want…”

Frisk pulled their hand away from Chara’s chin to gently stroke their warm cheek with the back of one of their soft fingers. “You want…?”

No way. “Not saying it. Dignity, Frisk.”

Frisk snickered. “I would’ve laughed my ass off if you did say it.” They smiled as Chara moved their face into Frisk’s hand. “Or maybe I wouldn’t have. That would have spoiled the mood.” Feeling themselves beginning to pitch a rather uncomfortable tent, they hunched over slightly in an attempt to conceal it.

Chara stood upright, grinning and baring their own length jutting out stiffly from beneath their pants without shame before leaning forward to kiss Frisk on the lips, purposely making a drawn-out smooching sound.

Frisk parted their lips to accept Chara, but was disappointed to find that Chara had leaned back and was staring at them rather lustfully.

“So this is it, then,” Frisk whined before straightening up and yanking Chara by the wrist, dragging them down the hallway.

“Round two,” Chara dripped. Frisk made a strained whimpering sound with Chara close behind them, both trembling with eagerness and yearning for one another.

 

* * *

 

It took Frisk mere seconds for them to strip down to their underwear, flinging their clothes off without caution as to where they landed; their sweater ended up draped over a snuffed-out lampshade and their shorts were nowhere to be seen.

The sight of Frisk standing there almost naked was a potent impediment of Chara’s capability of intelligent thought, eyes widening at Frisk’s body.

Their figure was somewhat feminine, with slightly wide hips and ridiculously smooth, evenly-tanned skin complementing their rather attractive form. They had nice, slight, fit muscles that-

“Do you want a picture or something?” they pestered, gesturing to the substantially visible bulge in their boxers. The mere signal made Chara’s mouth water, and they quickly discarded what remained of their clothes, leaving their body fully exposed to Frisk’s equally lustful staring before they pushed them onto the bed with a hungry shove. Frisk shuffled backward to lie on the bed, the bulge in their underwear pointing directly at the ceiling.

“I-“

“Shh.” Chara hissed, climbing in between Frisk’s thighs and pulling down their boxers, gaping at the sight of their rock-solid dick springing out, it causing their own member to pulse with need. They gently situated their hands on the inside of their smooth thighs, running their fingers over their mesmerizing shape before positioning their head right above Frisk’s pre-smothered, trembling cock.

Warm air rushing out of Chara’s agape jaw and all over their achingly hard dick made their entire body jerk involuntarily, a short, sudden gasp managing to escape them.

They gently pressed a pair of lips to the side of Frisk’s tip and softly wrapped their fingers around the base, their tongue briefly zipping out to lap up a slow drool of their precome.

Frisk squealed loudly as Chara sealed their lips around the head of their pulsating dick, failing to arch their back and thrust up into Chara’s throat due to the single hand that remained firmly pressed down on their crotch.

Feeling Frisk’s pleasure too, Chara groaned with the first inch of Frisk’s dick firmly between their lips, their eyes widening.

Gathering their rapidly-faltering composure, Frisk managed to say something before Chara really went in on them. “W-Wait…”

“Hmm?” They didn’t even bother to remove Frisk’s length from their mouth, idly swirling their tongue around the tip and enjoying the sensation of it on their tongue as much as they enjoyed feeling the same sensation Frisk was feeling repeated on their own fervently hard cock, as well as the sight of them shudder and gasp before them.

“L-lie down. I want to… move,” Frisk commanded.

Chara obeyed, nodding unquestioningly as they popped out what little of Frisk’s member was sealed tightly in the warmth of their mouth. They crawled into the space that had now been vacated, mimicking the position Frisk was in before.

Frisk kneeled beside them, breathing rapidly and sweating some. “I’m gonna go on top.”

The other human shivered. “And do… what?”

Frisk chortled. “Sixty-nine.”

“Oh.” _Oh._ “That’s hot…” Chara’s dick let out a small squirt of pre at the mere thought, their eyes somehow widening even further.

“Is that… Okay?” Frisk asked cautiously, finding themselves subconsciously stroking their dick slowly as they kneeled beside Chara.

“Yes. Get on,” they insisted.

Nodding and grinning triumphantly, Frisk climbed on top of Chara, swinging their knee over them so it lay beside their shoulder and their feet were on either side of their head atop the pillow they were resting on, both of them outright whimpering and shaking with both minor apprehension and impatience.

They braced the weight of their upper body with one hand on Chara’s thigh and the other on the bed beside them, head directly above their untouched dick. Chara lay stiff beneath them, hypnotized by the sight before them: Frisk’s ass right there, with their extremely hard and throbbing dick directly in front of their face.

Noticing Chara’s entranced state, Frisk wiggled their hips, sending their member bobbing teasingly from side to side, a drool of precome leaking onto Chara’s face in a sprinkler motion. Their eyes followed it back and forth, tongue escaping the safety of their mouth.

“Nice view?”

They didn’t respond, instead craned their neck up to place a long lick up their shaft, causing them both to whine loudly as the tingling pleasure resonated between both of them while Chara savoured the salty taste on the tip of their wet tongue.

Taking it as a sign to hurry up, Frisk lowered their trembling length into Chara’s mouth which delightedly accepted the offering, the bottom human gripping onto Frisk’s thighs as they eagerly slurped on their descending cock. Even now, just listening to Frisk’s loud, lewd, drawn-out moan and feeling the pleasure they received was far too much to bear, and when Frisk took their dick in their own mouth, they let out an ecstatic, full-volume groan as they tightly gripped onto Frisk’s thighs.

The two of them lay on top of each other, Frisk now lapping hungrily on Chara’s dick, desperate to drain every last moan and every last drop of semen from the other human, writhing below them in nerve-frying pleasure and ecstasy. They could barely hold themselves upright atop Chara; the sensation of themselves being taken in all the way while they felt the almost painful pleasure they were inflicting on Chara themselves overwhelming their senses, unable to do anything but go faster and moan louder.

Chara was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe as Frisk lost their self-control, now thrusting their dick deeply in and out of their throat. They barely protested, instead encouraging the action by wrapping their tongue as far around Frisk’s dick as it would go, hungry to taste Frisk’s cum filling up their throat. Their senses were becoming overloaded and they would begin feeling themselves drifting out of consciousness, but a sudden spike of pleasure experienced by either Frisk or themselves and the resultant loud, lustful groan would jerk them back awake. Drained of energy, they simply lay back and clenched their eyes shut and reveled in the assault of sensations, allowing Frisk to plunge their dick in and out of their throat as they pleased. The feeling was alien, indescribable, their own dick being sucked fervently while they felt everything Frisk felt as they slid in and out of their abused windpipe not coming close to anything they’d ever felt before.

They winced as they felt Frisk speeding up. The mere fact that Frisk was face-fucking them raw while they outright swallowed their dick and they _both_ thoroughly enjoyed it…

Frisk had one hand draped around the base of Chara’s length and was obsessively sucking on their slick cock, swallowing it whole as if their life depended on it, eyes rolling back as they fucked into Chara’s throat harder and felt their own throat tingle with depraved pleasure in response, the warm, enveloping wetness that engulfed their members a shared feeling of intense ecstasy that drove both of them to increase their speed.

Without warning, Chara muttered something unintelligible before letting out a loud groan that even Frisk’s invading dick failed to muffle, arching their back and grasping Frisk’s legs tightly with their fingers as they came hard into their mouth, wholly spurting cum into their throat as they convulsed beneath them, eyes pitching back into their sockets and long, constant groans falling past their occupied lips.

Frisk winced and squealed as Chara’s cum pumped into their mouth, some of it flowing freely up the rear of their throat and back out their nose, splattering onto their legs. The sensation of Chara cumming tremendously hard beneath them forced them to reciprocate, taking in all of Chara’s length to attempt to stifle a massive groan, one potentially so loud that it would have easily been audible by the neighbours. They vigorously pumped their seed into Chara’s restricted, pinned-down throat, it flowing straight down their esophagus and into their stomach.

The pinned-down human made worrying gurgling sounds as Frisk’s milky-white fluid gushed into them, gagging and groaning with perverse enjoyment as Frisk sympathetically pulled their fiercely throbbing member out of Chara’s mouth, sending another, final surge of spunk flying down their chest while they themselves devotedly gulped down the last of Chara’s colossal load.

Chara coughed and spluttered as Frisk rolled off of them, droplets of cum they failed to swallow now trickling down their chin and dripping onto the pillow, still shivering some and panting rapidly from the afterglow of an intense, twofold orgasm.

It took a while before either of them were able to return to their senses, Frisk crawling up beside Chara and slumping down beside them, neither of them moving another muscle while they both lied on their backs facing the ceiling.

“Hey,” Frisk grumbled into their ear.

They let out a final, satisfied sigh. “Hi.”

“Wanna… clean up?”

“Nah,” Chara blurted.

“Mkay.”

Chara rapidly blinked a few times to clear their vision and coughed once more, grimacing as they felt some of Frisk’s seed rising back up in their throat before rotating their neck to look at Frisk. They had a blissful, delighted expression, and…

“Ugh, it’s still in my nose,” they scowled, coughing and furrowing their brow at the feeling.

Chara wished they could’ve witnessed that – their cum jetting out of Frisk’s nose. Maybe in the future, they’d position Frisk in such a way that that would be possible.

“That’s fair,” they snorted. “You kinda violated my throat.”

“Sorry,” they mumbled, rolling over to drape a shaky arm over Chara’s waist and burying their face in their shoulder. “Couldn’t help it.”

“Don’t worry about it. But next time…” Chara trailed off ominously, that sick grin forming on their visage once gain. “I’m on top.”

Frisk chuckled. “Sounds good.”

Chara decided to let out some of their self-indulgent fantasies. Considering they’d just performed what could be considered to be one of _the most_ deviant sex acts together without hesitation or regret, it could only get better from here – or worse, in some perverted kind of way.

“And I’m gonna be _really_ rough,” they mumbled, voice dripping with lust despite what they'd just done.

Frisk squeaked, half-excited and half-anxious. “Mmm… We just did _that_ and you’re already thinking about next time,” they chortled.

“I mean it, Frisk,” they whispered lecherously. “You won’t be able to walk for the rest of the day.”

They gasped at the latter half of the sentence. “You mean you’re gonna…?”

“Uh-huh.” They smiled exultantly. “Door locked?”

Disappointed that Chara had suddenly changed the subject, Frisk swallowed deeply. “Y-yeah.” They snuggled up closer to the other human. Neither of them were wearing any clothes, but neither of them cared.

“Sleep?”

“I need water, actually,” they spluttered, slightly tempted by the offer.

“Oh.” They pulled away from the other human, but lethargic and unwilling to move, just lay on their back sprawled across the bed while Chara left, breathing slowly and smiling contentedly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lovely foreshadowing at the end for when i can be bothered to follow up on it


End file.
